<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In For a Penny by Thunder_Cakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035134">In For a Penny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes'>Thunder_Cakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Getting Together, closet shenanigans, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that what I am to you? Work?” </p><p>Penelope snorts. “Clearly. Why else would I be luring you into supply closets, if it weren’t one of my many required duties? Fondling these ridiculous muscles of yours is just another great use of my admittedly brilliant and dexterous fingers.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke knows what they could be and he's gonna drag Penelope out of the dark, kicking and screaming if he has to. He doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In For a Penny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Writing straights? Yeah, I didn’t expect either.  </p><p>I recently made the executive decison to start Criminal Minds from the beginning and actually watch the last five seasons without my sweet sweet Derek Morgan this time. Lemme tell you, I did not expect to fall in love with this ship. But the first thing I did after watching the finale was write this so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke Alvez is in over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Newbie,” she breathes, draping her arms over his shoulders. She’s astonishingly casual for someone who just yanked him into a crowded supply closet, but they’re both used to it by now. Despite how exhausted he is, Luke grins at the mischievous smile on her face. It’s not one he expected to have directed at him, though he wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two months ago, they were snarking at each other in the hall when Penelope practically shoved him into this very closet and yanked him into a kiss. It was quick and rough, more teeth than tongue. She was gone before he even opened his eyes, heels clomping down the hall at full speed. Luke touched his bruised lips and knew it had to happen again. And it did. Again and again and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over time the kisses became slower, softer. Strained silence became hot breaths and whispered directions and promises unfulfilled. The first time she moaned his name, he thought he was going to explode in more ways than one. It was easier to hide before he was fully reinstated. Late nights in her lair, waiting on a call from their team in the field made for some interesting conversations and inventive ways to pass the time. And yet they still haven’t talked about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he’s back to SSA, trying to keep this unspoken arrangement of theirs from a group of profilers is proving impossible. Luke feels like a teenager again, pent up and sneaking around with a girl he’s still nervous to talk to. It’s a rush he can’t help but chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not going to do it. He can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garcia,” he sighs, thankful for those sky high shoes that bring her lips that much closer to his. They meet in the middle, that familiar warmth rolling through him at her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s going to do it. He has to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her arms only tighten when he pulls back to speak. “Gone too long,” she grumbles. “Less talking, more kissing.” Her nails drag across his shoulder and a shiver runs down his spine. He can feel her smirk form against his lips. She knows exactly what she’s doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is getting out of hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He manages to pull away, placing a finger against her lips before she can protest. Penelope raises an displeased eyebrow and he drops it. Quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spit it out, Alvez.</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forces himself to say the words. “Do you have any plans tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyebrow falls into a furrow. “Just some routine maintenance on my babies. Why?” She sounds suspicious, but when is Garcia not suspicious when it comes to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought we could take this somewhere more comfortable than a broom closet, for once. Somewhere we can sit and talk. With food. Maybe even a little wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those big brown eyes widen and her lips form a perfect little o before they slip into a haughty smirk. He knows what's coming. “Oh no. No thank you. I don’t take my work home with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what I am to you? Work?” he asks with false offence, feeling his whole body relax. The taunting is familiar. This he knows. She wouldn’t tease him if she was going to turn him down. Penelope Garcia is many things, but she’s never been cruel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope snorts. “Clearly. Why else would I be luring you into supply closets, if it weren’t one of my many required duties? Fondling these ridiculous muscles of yours is just another great use of my admittedly brilliant and dexterous fingers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” He presses kisses to the ticklish spot on the side of her neck, her giggles turning to moans when she feels the brush of his tongue. “This feel like work to you?” He nips at that spot under her ear and it’s her turn to shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” she breathes. “Orders came straight from the brass. You were so emo for a while there, but look at you now! You’re in such a better mood these days. Hooking up with you is just good for morale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure it is.” Luke grins at her, hands settling at her hips. “But it's not just me, is it? Someone else has been walking around here with a lil spring in her step too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope wrinkles her nose and looks off to the side. His hand on her chin draws her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me, Penny.” The nickname he only dared to use in his head slips out on a whim. “I know it. You know it. Hell, the team knows it. Tara hasn’t stopped giving me shit about it for weeks. Let’s stop beating around the bush. Let me take you to dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squints up at him, mouth twisted to the side like she’s trying to come up with one of her signature quips to throw him off. But Luke knows all her facial expressions now, from every twitch of her brow to the quirk of her lips. He can read how gruesome a case will be before she starts a brief, can always guess what face she’s making at him though her phone from a thousand miles away. So he sees the moment she decides to let go, the tension in her forehead easing even as her jaw clenches. She so hates to lose. Especially to him. Even when they’re both technically winning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke’s laugh is a bark of surprise. “Okay? That’s it? No ‘I’m doing you a favor, newbie’ or ‘if I mus--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push it, Donnie Whalberg.” She punctuates it by practically kicking the closet door open and flouncing into the hall.</span>
  <span>Luke follows after her, scooping his go bag from where he dropped it at the door. He looks up just in time to see Ried turn on his heel at the end of the hall, scurrying back into the bullpen with laughter clear on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess everyone really knows now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolls her eyes, stomping back to her lair. “Please, Boy Wonder ratted me out to Derek months ago.” She scans her access card and turns, leaning back against the door. “He wants to meet you by the way.” She pushes inside with a wink. “See you at quittin’ time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’s gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he’s in for it now. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke grins at her closed door for a moment before forcing himself away. He hustles back to the bullpen, intent on finishing his reports as quickly as possible. He’s got a date tonight. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! </p><p>also, that was a joke. Garcia isn't straight lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>